Future
by Fusako3702
Summary: Masa depan adalah perjalanan bagiku untuk menjemput sang takdir.


_Ia terdiam menyaksikan kejadian di depannya. Peluh sebesar bijih jagung menggelantung di dahi, juga nafas terengahnya belum hilang adalah kondisinya sekarang. Ia mencoba berkata, tapi suaranya seakan tertahan di ujung lidah. Satu hal yang bisa ia lihat adalah: Merah._

 _"K-Karma-kun?"_

* * *

 **Future**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Fanfiction by Fusako3702

Warn: GaJe, Typo bertebaran, author baru 13 tahun, OOC, menjurus ke sho-ai, AU, EYD dipertanyakan, dan lain-lain.

* * *

 **Ch.1:**

 _To life fully is to let go and die passing moment, and to be reborn in each new one.-Jack Kornfield_

Sepucuk kertas terlampir di atas meja kaca. Iris hitam merendahkan, seakan mengetahui takdir masa depan. Saliva terteguk dan ketukan jari mengisi heningnya suasana dalam kubikel 6×8 meter itu. Senyum sarkas terlihat jelas di ujung bibir lelaki yang tengah duduk di balik meja. Memberanikan diri. Hembusan nafas terdengar sebelum tangan mengambil kertas bertuliskan 'LEVEL D' yang menjadi fokus utama. Aku berdiri kaku, menggigit bibir ketika membaca beragam aksara dalam kertas putih itu.

MISSION LEVEL D-2

SUBJECT: SHIOTA HIROMI

Eh? Shiota Hiromi?

Sepersekian detik ialah waktu yang kuperlukan untuk mengingat kilas balik memoriku dengan pemilik nama itu. Shiota Hiromi, Ibuku. Penyebab utama kejadian yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Kejadian 2 tahun lalu _itu_. Aku membencinya, tapi kesadaran akan 'dia Ibuku' cukup untuk meluluhkan seluruh kebencianku padanya. Aku terdiam cukup lama sebelum meletakkan kembali kertas itu ke tempatnya semula. Lelaki didepanku, mentor hunter tingkat D, terkekeh nyaring entah apa alasannya. " Bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup membunuh _Ibu_ -mu sendiri?"

Aku menelan ludah pahit, lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Tanganku terkepal erat dibarengi jantung yang terpacu melenceng dari irama aslinya. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengangkat wajah dan menjawab:

"Aku sanggup membunuhnya."

* * *

Akademi Kunigigaoka adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak akademi hunter di Jepang. Predikat terbaik akademi ini sudah terekam dalam otak setiap manusia—bahkan makhluk itu. BIsa dibilang, masuk ke akademi ini sangat sulit dan tidak menerima jalur belakang. Jadi, hanya orang-orang berfisik dan berotak bagus yang bisa diterima. Dan, walaupun aku masuk dalam kriteria itu, tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dariku karena kemasukanku ke tingkat E. Tingkat E merupakan tingkatan terendah dalam akademi. Atau bisa dibilang tingkatan para pecundang. Sudah hampir dua tahun aku berada di tingkatan ini dan baru dipromosikan sekarang.

Pemerintah Jepang sudah menggiatkan program pre-akademi untuk penduduk yang berusia 11-13 tahun semenjak aku masih kecil. Di masa itu, anak-anak dididik tentang strategi pembunuhan dan ketahanan fisik. Lalu, setelah lulus dari pre-akademi, secara langsung mereka akan dipindahkan ke akademi sesuai dengan hasil ujian mereka. Dalam akademi, mulai diperintahkanlah misi-misi hunter dari level terbawah atau level E. Apa mereka tidak capai? Tidak. Aku merasakan hal serupa dan aku tidak capai. Aku mati.

Tidak, tidak. Bukan mati secara harfiah. Mati disini berarti aku benar-benar sangat capai sampai rasanya ingin mati saja. Bagaimana tidak jika sarapanmu adalah asupan ketahanan tubuh, makan siangmu adalah bento dengan isian materi strategi pembunuhan, dan makan malammu adalah pelajaran struktur pemerintahan Jepang. Ah, jangan lupakan cemilan harianmu yang berbeda setiap hari, seperti merakit misil ataupun meracik racun. Nah, apakah itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan kematianku?

" Yo! Nagisa-kun!"

Ah, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan namaku.

Namaku Shiota Nagisa. Hunter tingkat E di akademi Kunigigaoka. Tanggal 20 Juli 2037 kemarin menggenapkan usiaku menjadi 16 tahun. Selesai. Singkat padat dan jelas.

Aku menoleh pada asal suara, sesosok lelaki tinggi yang tengah menyesap jus stroberi tampak melambaikan tangan. Kupaksakan urat-urat wajahku membentuk senyuman, segera balik menyapa. " Ohayou, Karma-kun."

Akabane Karma—nama lelaki itu—menyamakan langkahnya denganku. " Bagaimana misi barunya?" tanyanya sembari menjauhkan ujung sedotan dari indra pengecapnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum tipis. " Aku menerimanya. Level D-2. Shiota Hiromi." jawabku pelan.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, dahinya mengerut bingung. " Tunggu dulu. Shiota? Marganya sama dengan—"

"—Dia Ibuku." potongku langsung.

Disebelahku Karma-kun berdehem panjang sebagai sahutan. Lalu diam. Tak ada dari kami tang berniat untuk memecahkan keheningan itu. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan sampai masuk ke dalam dorm, lebih tepatnya ke depan pintu kamar kami. Aku belum memberitahu kalau kami adalah teman sekamar, ya? Walau begitu, sekarang kalian sudah tahu. Pasangan hunterku itu membuka kode kunci untuk kamar kami, menghambur masuk-tak lupa melepas sepatu-ketika pintu sudah terbuka. Dibuangnya kotak kosong yang tadinya berisi jus kesukaannya ke tong sampah di samping meja belajar, menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang seketika.

Suasananya masih hening dan aneh.

Aku meletakkan data target misi D-2 yang sebelumnya kuperoleh dari ruang informasi ke atas meja. Beranjak duduk di kursi meja belajar. Misi itu masih akan dilaksanakan sekitar 4 jam lagi, atau bisa dibilang jam 12 tepat. Selebihnya, kugunakan waktu yang kupunya untuk mempelajari target. Sekaligus mempersiapkan diriku untuk bereuni kembali dengan Ibuku. Kucermati setiap detil tulisan yang sudah tertulis. Aku baru saja akan menulis poin-poin penting di buku catatanku kalau saja tak ada tangan usil yang merengkuhku dari belakang.

Tanpa berbalik, aku sudah tahu pasti siapa pelakunya. Rasanya jawaban 'siapa pelakunya' sudah menjadi kerak dalam otakku. Karma-kun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leherku, membuat rasa tenang yang merilekskan tubuhku. Ditaruhnya dagunya ke pucuk kepalaku, berujar pelan. " Tenang saja, Nagisa-kun. Misi ini, kau pasti bisa melakukannya." Dan dengan diucapkannya kalimat itu, rasa hangat mulai terasa membungkus diriku. Aku menghela nafas seraya menutup mata, mensyukuri keberadaan Karma-kun dalam hati lalu mulai menggengam lengannya erat.

" Arigatou,"

Menyeringai. " Apa sih yang tidak untuk calon kekasihku?". Masih dengan posisi tadi, Karma-kun berceletuk ringan. Mengomentari sikapku yang menurutnya sangat-tidak-Nagisa barusan, atau sekedar menggoda betapa manisnya aku jika surai hitam panjangku terurai seperti saat ini. Senang rasanya suasana aneh tadi sudah hilang dan tergantikan dengan suasana hangat biasa. Tapi ada satu hal yang tak bisa kutolelir tentang suasana ini. Yaitu ..

" Umm, Karma-kun … sesak."

.. kenapa posisi kami jadi _awkward_ begini?

Tawa renyah mencelos dari mulutnya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melepaskan pelukannya pada leherku. Aku hanya bisa meringis sebentar seraya memandangi Karma-kun yang meneruskan kegiatan tidurnya. Kurasa sudah cukup senang-senangnya. Sekarang, kembali ke misi.

Disitu dikatakan kalau Ibu telah membunuh 27 warga sipil. Korbannya tak lain adalah perempuan berambut panjang. Dibarengi mataku membaca kalimat 'berambut panjang', bahuku berjengit. Cepat-cepat kusambar gelang karet hitam dari pergelangan tanganku. Rambut hitam sebahu langsung terkuncir rendah. Tentang warna rambut, sebenarnya rambut asliku berwarna biru terang. Milik Karma-kun berwarna _crimson_. Tapi rambut hitam legam, kontak lens hitam yang tersambung pada monitor, juga alat komunikasi di gigi geraham sudah menjadi aksesori wajib di akademi. Aku mendesah, memperhatikan foto blur seorang wanita bersurai pendek-Ibuku. Kefanatikan Ibu terhadap rambut panjang belum hilang juga rupanya.

Kutengokkan kepala untuk melihat jam dinding. Setelah melihat letak jarum jam itu, pelipisku terpijat pelan.

Bagus. Tinggal 3 setengah jam lagi sebelum misi dilaksanakan.

* * *

" _Wow_ ,"

Kami berdua hanya bisa memandang _flying vehicle_ tipe F-38―tipe terbaru itu dengan tatapan terpesona. Karma-kun mendapatkan kendaraan itu dari orangtuanya berada di suatu tempat di bawah langit Amerika. Tanpa suara, bobot ringan, pencharger-an cepat, dan kecepatan yang jauh diatas rata-rata membuat tipe ini melambung tinggi harganya. Hanya orang-orang berdompet tebal lah yang dapat memilikinya. Dan, keluarga Akabane termasuk salah satunya.

Langsung saja Karma-kun menaikinya dengan semangat. Disuruhnya aku untuk duduk dibelakangnya, dan tanpa pikir panjang kulaksanakan hal itu. Beberapa hunter lain yang berada tak jauh disekitar kami berkasak-kusuk tak jelas, atau sekedar memandang dengan air muka iri. Kuhiraukan. Aku tersenyum senang, seakan tekanan batin yang kutanggung dari misi ini sudah menguap dari bahuku. Suara _'engine start'_ yang keluar dari mulut orang didepanku sukses menyalakan benda yang kami naiki, mengapung rendah di udara.

Jantungku berdegup kencang saking senang dan antusiasnya diriku. Tak usah ditanya, Karma-kun seketika saja memacu kendaraannya ke level maksimum-menurutku. Sontak aku menjerit tertahan, berteriak padanya agar tidak melajukan kendaraannya secepat ini. Tapi sayangnya, bukan Karma-kun kalau ia mendengarkan saranku. Rasanya seperti masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Sia-sia saja suaraku keluar tadi.

" Ne, Nagisa-kun, sampai kapan kau mau memelukku seperti itu? Sesak tahu,"

.

.

 _Snap._

"A-aah, g-gomen, Karma-kun!" seruku gelagapan menyadari lenganku yang melingkar pada pinggangnya. Namun, pucuk diulam, keisengan Karma-kun pun tiba. Sebelum kutarik lenganku kembali, dengan sigap ia sudah menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Walau aku tidak melihat wajahnya sekarang, berani taruhan ia sedang menyeringai puas. " Kalau kau tidak ingin mati mengenaskan, lebih baik jangan kau lepaskan." ujarnya dari depan. Aku melongo sebentar saat Karma-kun memacu tipe F-38 itu lebih cepat. Lebih cepat dari level maksimum? Tentu saja itu dapat terjadi kalau dibawah perintah si iris golden itu. Genggaman di kaus makin erat, kekehan kecil terdengar.

Angin musim gugur, pertengahan bulan September menerpa wajahku kasar. Perjalanan yang harusnya ditempuh dalam waktu 20 menit mengetatkan diri menjadi 3 menit. Sudah kubilang, 'kan? Semuanya dapat terjadi kalau di bawah perintahnya. Pusing, aku menurunkan diri dengan sempoyongan. Karma-kun malah turun dengan gaya stay cool, seolah-olah kecepatan _flying vehicle_ tipe terbaru itu masih dibawah standar.

Lokasi misi yang tengah kulakukan adalah di batas wilayah Kunigigaoka yang agak terpencil. Sebuah stasiun shinkansen yang sudah lama tak terpakai tepatnya. Rencananya, stasiun itu akan diambrukkan dan dibangun ulang sesaat setelah misiku berhasil. Karma-kun mengaktifkan alat komunikasi di gigi geraham dan memasang iris mata. Kubeo kegiatan itu, dan segera mengsisi peluru pada pistol yang kubawa. Si surai scarlet menganggukkan kepala sabagai isyarat semua persiapan telah selesai. Kusahut dengan anggukan kepala juga seraya mengawasi lokasi. Sebagaimana takdir telah tertorehkan, aku bertemu dengannya.

Wanita berbaju simpel dengan rambut pendek itu terduduk di bangku tunggu stasiun, memasang senyum halus.

Tersenyum, " Ternyata hunter yang mereka maksud itu kau, Nagisa. Ibu bangga padamu," wanita itu beranjak berdiri dan melangkah kearahku. Aku tidak mengucap sepatah kata apapun, membiarkan ucapan Ibu tadi menguap tragis di udara. Sementara pistol tertodong lurus ke kepala, ia berkata lagi. " Begitukah caramu membalas salam Ibumu? Kurasa akademi itu mendidik anakku dengan salah." Gerakan langkah terhenti sebentar, menampakkan senyum tipis yang kentara hanya bualan semata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku, seolah mengajakku untuk kembali bersamanya.

" Ibuku takkan membunuh 27 warga sipil semudah itu," Akhirnya suara keluar, diucap bersamaan dengan tatapan mata yang menajam sebagai arti penolakan. Menyadari itu, ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah drastis. Masih ada senyum, namun air mukanya menjadi gelap.

Kami berdua sama-sama bergerak kearah kanan, membuat gerakan jarum jam. " Nagisa, kau berani berkata begitu padahal kau sudah membunuh kaum kami lebih dari itu." perkataannya terhenti sebentar, lalu memandangiku. " Atau bisa dibilang … kaum kita?

Apa? Kita?

Aku tersedak dengan nafasku sendiri. Ketika aku menangkap kilatan licik di mata Ibuku, bulu kudukku langsung berdiri massal. Kutahan pelatuk di jari, bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan peluru dari mulut pistol—menembak. Kemungkinan tertembaknya Ibuku sedikit lebih besar ketimbang aku harus berjalan mendekatinya sambil menghilangkan hawa bloodlust. Kutembakkan peluru itu lugas tanpa ragu begitu pemikiran itu tercetus. Tapi apalah, peluru malah membelah udara kosong. Dengan gesit, wanita itu sudah tersenyum merendahkan di hadapanku.

'H-Hayai!' pikirku berteriak waspada, cepat-cepat kakiku kugunakan untuk menepak kebelakang, menghindari cengkraman yang tadinya akan menyentuh leher. Didorongnya bahuku tanpa sadar, sukses membuat tubuhku tertarik gaya grafitasi ke bawah. Hampir saja perut tertelindas sepatu pantofel ber-heels 1 inchi kalau tidak kulepaskan 1-2 tembakan yang dengan mulusnya terhindari. Baru tegak beberapa detik, cekikan erat di leher memaksa punggung bertemu mesra dengan tanah sekali lagi. Ia menyeringai menang, momen penting yang kuhancurkan dengan kuncian segitiga dan tembakan.

Bebas.

Satu hal yang yang kusadari adalah: kelincahanku tidak sebanding dengannya. Taktik strategi lebih penting disini. Namun, membuat strategi dalam waktu sesingkat ini .. apa aku bisa? Kalau saja Karma-kun ada di arena yang sama denganku dan bukannya duduk santai sambil menulis laporan misi, ia bisa membantu. Pasalnya, si chuuninan tingkat A itu malah memilih opsi kedua. Hanya ada kami berdua dalam arena ini. Kuingat-ingat poin penting yang kubaca tadi, berharap menemukan titik kemenangan dalam reuni Ibu-Anak ini.

4\. Objek misi tidak terlalu terpengaruh atas serangan mendadak, tapi mudah terkecoh saat mengetahui dialah pemenangnya. (Harigawa Sera, salah satu korban selamat)

… tunggu dulu, berarti …

Tersenyum dalam hati, _'Terimakasih Harigawa-san'_

Debuman kecil terdengar saat pistol yang kubawa mencium tanah dengan etisnya. Helaan nafas panjang kuhembuskan pelan saat menguatkan diri untuk melangkahkan kaki maju. Awalnya, wanita itu menanutkan kedua alis, terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya melembutkan pandangan mata. Langkah terhenti waktu aku sudah berada dalam radius jangakauannya. Karma-kun meneriakiku agar menjauhi Ibu, kutahu ia bermaksud baik, tapi biarlah teriakan itu jadi angin lalu. Biar ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ucapanmu tidak dihiraukan. Kurasakan tubuh petite-ku terpeluk kokoh sembari terdengarnya kalimat 'Selamat datang, Nagisa'. Berbeda sekali dengan yang dilakukan Karma-kun tadi padaku, pelukan ini terasa tidak nyaman. Jangan lupakan fakta betapa dinginnya pelukan itu.

Dingin sekali sampai-sampai aku berpikir kalau Ibu sudah mati.

Rengkuhan terlepas, tergantikan oleh sebotol kecil pil berwarna merah-putih sebesar satu senti. Mataku membulat saat mendengar penjelasan Ibu tentang pil itu. Ia tersenyum begitu selesai menjelaskan, " Mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu, Ibu tahu ini akan terjadi." selesai ia berucap, tereluslah rambut hitam sebahuku yang kuncirannya sudah tertanggalkan. Aku tersenyum menghadapi jemari lentik yang mengusap ujung kepala. Kulirik sekilas Karma-kun yang terdiam, seakan mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Kualihkan lirikanku pada Ibu. Otak mencoba memperkirakan waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan itu. Setelah kupikir-pikir, memepelajari akting dan manipulasi dari Karma-kun tak ada salahnya juga.

Lalu semuannya terjadi begitu saja. Dimulai dari terjatuhnya Ibu, ia memekik sedikit saat terjatuh di tanah lapang. Tangan secepat mungkin menarik pistol cadangan dari saku celana. Bunyi tembakan keras terdengar. Seketika, bau anyir langsung tercium menyesakkan di hidung. Percikan cairan kental yang dingin itu mengenai sebagian wajahku, membuat pandangan mata menjadi merah. Merah. Bau anyir. Darah.

Dan lututku hanya bisa terjatuh melihat Ibuku yang sudah terdiam selamanya.

* * *

Ramai. Karma-kun sengaja memelankan laju kendaraan dan memulai pembicaraan basa-basi. Kentara sekali kalau ia hanya tidak ingin aku memikirkan kejadian barusan. Masalahnya, hal yang terjadi tadi, rasanya sudah menjadi kaset rusak yang terus-terusan terputar dalam memori. Aku masih ingat semuanya. Ekspresi kaget Ibu ketika slidingan ku mengenai kakinya, saat dahinya terkerut meminta belas kasihan, detik-detik sebelum kematiannya, sampai pada akhirnya: Warna merah dan bau anyir yang menyelubungi tubuhku. Bodoh saja kalau Karma-kun berpikir aku bisa melupakannya hanya dengan obrolan betapa mahalnya harga jus stroberi. Maksduku, aku baru saja membunuh Ibuku, Karma-kun. Sejak kapan topik jus stroberi dapat mengalahkan berita 'Anak membunuh Ibu sendiri', hm?

Tapi Karma-kun juga pasti tahu kalau obrolan itu tak ada gunanya. Buktinya, ia langsung menghentikan flying vehicle itu begitu menyadari pikiranku tengah melayang jauh dari tubuhku. Aku memandangi yang sedang mendesah pelan, lalu menoleh dan balik menatapku. Turun dari motornya, ia menghadap padaku dan bertanya.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Nada khawatir tersirat di dalamnya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaannya, " Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Karma-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."

Bohong. Aku sendiri tahu kalau keadaanku jauh dari kalimat 'baik-baik saja'.

" Kau pikir aku percaya? Hei, Shiota, kau berbicara dengan hunter tingkat A." Dengan nama maragaku, ia berujar. Aku tahu apa artinya: Ia kecewa padaku.

"…"

Diambilnya karet gelang dari pergelangan lenganku. Dengan kedua tangannya yang memerangkap kepalaku, diikatkannya pada rambut kotor korban debu tanah. Seusainya, diusapkan ibu jari pada pipiku, menghilangkan bercak darah yang hampir kering. Kepalanya mendarat di bahuku, ia menggumam sendiri di sana. Beberapa saat kemudian terangkatlah wajahnya sembari terkekeh kecil, " Nagisa-kun, kau tahu saja kalau aku suka orang yang manis. Selamat! Berkat wajah merah seperti itu anda masuk dalam jajaran orang yang manis!" serunya. Dijewernya pipiku gemas. " Dan itu hukuman karena kau terlalu manis!"

Karma-kun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu bagaimana cara menghiburku. Tawaku merebak keluar saat ia menirukan wajahku saat obrolan jus sroberi tadi. Melihat itu, ia naik kembali ke motornya dan mulai menyalakannya. Di perjalanan pulang, aku baru menyadari kalau obrolan jus stroberi itu cukup mengasyikkan juga. Seperti contoh cerita yang menceritakan bagaimana Karma-kun harus bolak-balik dari asrama ke fending machine karena uangnya yang kurang saat akan membeli jus stroberi. Atau, jus stroberi yang terasa aneh karena tercampur dengan bahan kimia milik Okuda―nama perempuan berkacamata yang jenius IPA—dengan nama 'asam abisat'.

Sesampainya di akademi, kami berdua berpisah di depan pintu masuk asrama. Katanya, ia ingin menyerahkan hasil laporan di gedung sebelah.

Berbalik setelah beberapa langkah terbuat, " Nagisa-kun, aku lupa menanyakan sesuatu. Benda apa yang wanita itu berikan padamu? Aku ingin menulisnya di laporan misi," ujarnya begitu kedua kakinya sudah berdiri di dekatku.

Aku tidak langsung menjawab. Kuberi selang beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Karma-kun meng-interval pertanyaannya. Kugigit rongga dalam mulutku sembari menjawab. " Itu cuma benda pribadi milikku. Katakan saja begitu."

Setelah menganggukan kepala mengerti, ia balik kanan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gedung sebelah. Jadilah aku sendiri, menggumamkan sesuatu sembari berjalan dalam koridor yang sepi. Tangan masih memainkan tabung silikon pemberian ibu di kantung baju. Melamun. Di tengah jalan, bertemulah aku dengan duo tingkat D yang kukenal, satu berbadan jangkung memakai kacamata dan yang lain berbadan tambun―tapi aku melupakan nama mereka.

" Ah, Shiota! Kami dengar misi-mu sukses. Kami jadi bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya membunuh Ibumu sendiri." si badan tambun tertawa keras, si jangkung menyeringai sengak lalu melanjutkan perkataan sang sahabat. " Lalu, dimana pacarmu itu? Si Akabane itu. Apa dia meninggalkanmu dan selingkuh dengan orang lain?" tanyanya, tawa keduanya langsung memenuhi seisi lorong.

Terjadi lagi.

Bau anyir kembali menusuk hidung. Yang kutahu hanyalah tanganku mengenai sesuatu yang basah dan lengket. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau saja tidak kubuka kelopak mataku. Mendapati si jangkung tersungkur di lantai dengan wajah ketakutan yang sangat ekspresif. Pandangan beralih pada si gemuk yang bergetar tubuhnya sambil menatap horror. Tangannya digunakan untuk menahan sesuatu di leher. Dan aku melihatnya. Cairan merah yang menyusup dari sela-sela jemarinya. Rasa lengket di tangan yang tidak nyaman membuatku memandang tanganku. Tunggu dulu … cairan ini … apakah darah?

" _V-Vampir_ ," gumaman serak terdengar. Buru-buru si tinggi berlari terbirit-birit dari tempat jatuhnya, meninggalkan si gemuk sendirian. Menatap kepergian sahabat, badannya sontak bergetar hebat. Ditatapnya wajahku dengan matanya yang sudah berair. " Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku. Aku tidak akan mengejekmu lagi. Kumohon, kumohon," desisnya seraya mengatupkan kedua jari di depan muka, matanya terpejam dan tangisan melintang di pipi.

Untuk beberapa detik kedepannya, aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Otak mulai merangkai seluruh kejadian yang terjadi barusan. Anyir, darah, leher, dan …

Refleks aku menyentuh gigiku. Mata melebar shock mendapati sesuatu yang janggal.

 _… taring._

Langkah kaki terdengar berdebum dari koridor belakang. Aku masih belum dapat menghilangkan keterkejutanku ketika menoleh dan melihat seseorang dengan peluh dan nafas terengah disana. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada satupun huruf yang keluar darinya. Kedua iris matanya terlihat kaget dan bingung. Meminta penjelelasan atas perkara yang tengah disaksikannya sekarang. Kakiku maju sedikit, tapi ia dengan sigap mengarahkan moncong pistol tepat kearahku.

" K-Karma-kun?"

Tatapan matanya menajam, " Jangan berpindah dari posisi, vampir."

Tersentak. Seakan realita telah menamparku keras-keras. Pikiran mulai ribut sendiri dalam otak. _'Hei, Nagisa, meskipun kau kira Karma-kun adalah temanmu, ia tetap hunter vampir tingkat A. Mana mungkin hanya demi 'pertemanan', ia rela mengorbankan semua prestasi yang telah ia bangun sebagai hunter terbaik untuk menyelamatkanmu.'_

Kelopak mata menutup sempurna ketika peluru terdengar membelah senyap. Menyusul setelah bunyi tembakan ialah bunyi gemerincing benda pecah di lantai. Aneh. Seharusnya bau anyir darahku tercium sekarang. Namun, tak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang menembus badan, juga tidak ada darah yang keluar dari kulit. Tidak terasa apa-apa…

Kecuali genggaman tangan hangat yang memaksa kakiku untuk berlari.

TBC

.

.

Yosh, minna! Setelah setengah tahun lamanya jadi SR, akhirnya Fusako memberanikan diri untuk naik pangkat dan berubah jadi seorang author! Karena Fusako masih baru, RnR jelas banget ditunggu. But NO FLAME, ya, maklum seperti yang udah Fusako sebut diatas, Fusako baru 13 tahun. Jaa, see you in next chapter!


End file.
